


Can't stop thinking about you

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Series: Nerid and Rugo: The Alchemist and Her Poetic Warrior [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alchemist x Assistant, Begging, Breeding, Creampie, DnD-ish, Edging, F/M, L-Bomb, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Orgasm, Oral, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Teasing, Walking In On Someone, bent over the table, doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: After an unintentional accident ended in bliss, Nerid can’t stop thinking about that one night and starts to think about what Rugo might do to her, to the point of simulating it herself using one of her vials. Rugo walks in on her doing so and makes his move..."Just couldn't wait until I got here, could you…?""I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself…""You sure you didn't take that potion?""No… I was thinking about you… How good you felt that night… I want to feel that good again..."“Then… what are we waiting for…?”
Relationships: Nerid / Rugo
Series: Nerid and Rugo: The Alchemist and Her Poetic Warrior [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082969
Kudos: 1





	Can't stop thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Another Part of me and my partner's OCs! We hope to fill them soon ourselves, please do stay tuned for when we do!

[Rugo enters Nerid’s laboratory, and looks around to find her. He notices her back turned towards him, as she moans out his name. He closes and locks the door.]

Nerid: *fucking herself with one of her vials* “Mmmnn… Fuck… Rugo… More… Aaahn~”

Rugo: *turned on by her moaning his name* “Mmmm~ What are you doing, beautiful?”

N: *Stops masturbating, takes out the vial, and turns to see Rugo* “Eep! Rugo! I uh… didn’t expect you to be here so early.... I just…”

{she is cut off by Rugo kissing her}

R: “Are you trying to hide the fact that you were fucking yourself…?”

{his hands make their way down to her legs and starts swirling her clit}

N: “Mmmn! N-No… I-”

R: {Kisses Nerid} "Just couldn't wait until I got here, could you…?"

N: "I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself…"

R: "You sure you didn't take that potion?"

N: "No… I was thinking about you… How good you felt that night… I want to feel that good again..."

R: “Then… what are we waiting for…?”

{He undresses her, all the while kissing her exposed breasts and neck}  
R: *starts fondling her breasts* “I’ve been exploring the lands all day, but your vast tracts of land, Nerid… Fuck… They are like no other.”

{He fondles her breasts for a bit, making her mewl, then stops to undress himself}

N: “R-Rugo…”

R: *starts to get cocky* “Mmmm, what is it sweetheart?”

N: “I need you…”

R: “Oh I know you need me. And I know I need you. I thought about you all day, how I’d come back to help you with your work...”

{he pulls down his pants, revealing his hard, growing cock. Nerid gasps at the sight of Rugo’s member}

R: “You want it so badly, don’t you? You need me in you?”

N: “Please, Rugo… Please fuck me!”

R: “Not too eager now, beautiful. Sit on the table. I need to taste you.”

{Nerid obeys and as she gets comfortable, Rugo buries his face in her wet folds and starts licking and sucking}

N: “Aah! Rugo… Fuck… I… AAH!”

{she starts orgasming uncontrollably as Rugo drinks up her sex}

R: *looks up at Nerid and grins* “Gods… did you cum already? Fuck you tasted so good…” *Notices that she’s shaking* “It’s okay sweetie, I’ve got you.” *he holds her in his arms “I’ve got you. I’m here. Hey, look at me, Nerid…”

{she looks at him as they touch foreheads}

R: “That’s my good girl… Fuck your eyes are so gorgeous… I could get lost in them for hours as we fuck… My sweet good girl… sweet fuck…”

{He starts rubbing his cock on her entrance, rubbing her clit with his tip. Nerid starts whimpering in frustration as she tries to get his cock inside her}

R: “Look at my girl… so desperate for my cock... *He leans forward and whispers in her ear* “Does my good girl want to be filled?”

N: “Mm-Hmm!”

R: *Demanding* “I can’t hear you, beautiful…”

N: “Please…”

R: “Please… what? Say it… Say you need my cock...”

N: “Rugo! Please! I need your cock.. I need to be filled… need to be bred by you and you alone… please… fuck me!”

R: “Perfect.” *he turns her around and bends her over her desk*

{audible moans sound from the both of them as Rugo pushes himself inside Nerid, and starts fucking her from behind. Rugo reaches to grab her breasts and starts fucking her slowly}

R: “How are you so wet, yet so tight… Every time I enter you… fuck! Your sweet cunt just grabs a hold of me and almost doesn’t want to let go…”

N: “Aah~ I- Rugo… I couldn’t stop thinking about you… Please tell me… am I dreaming? Am I really being fucked by you?”

R: *leans down to whisper in her ear* “No, beautiful, no, this is not a dream. This is very real. I’m fucking my sweet good girl just how she wants me to…”

{Rugo starts to pick up the pace a little bit, evident by Nerid’s desperate cries to fuck her harder and breed her}

R: *in between cheek kisses* “You’re so hungry for me… your cunt is so tight and fits just right around me… How are you so perfect…”

{Nerid buries her face in her cushion as she screams in pleasure. Rugo responds with a spank, causing her to yelp in pleasure}

R: “I know you love your pillow… and I love to see you bite it… But I want you to let it all out. Scream how good I’m making you feel… Let everyone in town know that you’re mine… And in turn…”

{He starts going faster, Nerid starts to scream in pleasure}

Nerid: “Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh Gods! Rugo… Fuck your cock feels so good… I’m cumming so much on it… Fuck me, please! Fuck me harder!”

{She continues to scream as he continues to go faster and harder inside her}

R: “Fuck, Nerid, I’m about to breed you… I’m about to fill you up with my cum… You’ve been a good girl… And good girls get all my cum... But you have to say it, beautiful…”

N: “Mmmnn~! I’m gonna cum too.. Please breed me, Rugo! Fill me up.. Please! I’m cumming!”

{They reach a mutual orgasm, and Rugo collapses on top of Nerid, wrapping his arms around her. He pulls out of her, still cumming, and sees how much he came in her}

R: *chuckles* “Oh, goodness… Sorry about your desk…”

N: “It’s okay… that… was a lot...”

{they both chuckle and cuddle for a moment, Rugo plants kisses on her face, neck and breasts, causing her to giggle}

N: “Rugo… I love you…”

R: “Mmm… I love you too… Fuck I love you so much… your beautiful body to match such a beautiful being... I could just lay here like this forever with you…”

N: “Then… Should we move to a bed, handsome?”

R: “Yes, Ma’am. Once we clean up of course.”

N: “Deal.”


End file.
